


Heartworm

by AlexC



Series: Imagine This [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had joined the team, the family. You were one of them. Or so they thought... Or so <i>she</i> thought.<br/>Who are you, and what is this strange feeling in your chest. Could it be? Are you actually in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartworm

                                                               

                                                               

 

“This entire time… You were with Hydra?!” Her stoic face never changes, but you’ve come to know her well enough to catch that ever so subtle crack in her voice. Tears begin to pool in your eyes as you see the woman you’d been unconsciously falling in love with begin to look at you with disgust.

“I didn’t… I!” You lose your words, but you know trying to push your blame elsewhere will do you no favors. With your head bowed, you quietly but firmly respond, “Forgive me, Tasha.”

You hear a rustle of steps, then the cock of a gun. You close your eyes, knowing full well you deserve it. You had done so much evil while working for Hydra, and you always relished the experience. It wasn’t until you had to go undercover and became part of their family, the Avengers, that you saw the error in your ways. And it was as you got close to your target, the Black Widow that you truly began to feel love for the first time.

Yes, you deserved it. You broke through her shell and worked yourself into her heart, and then you wrecked it from the inside by trying to manipulate her and her family. It was once you saw the damage that the pain fully hit you and made you have to tell someone who you really were, what you had done.

She could never forgive you, nor did you expect her too.

A shot zoomed past over your head and heated the air above your bowed back. Suddenly a body thumped down beside you, and you saw his face. Your partner in crime crumpled down, blood oozing from the fresh wound on his chest. He stretched out one hand over your shoulder and breathed out his final words: “Traitor…”

A rough tug on your wrist and under your arm pulled you up and soon you were running.

“I hope you know, I hate you now. But only _I_ can kill you after what you did.”

A hungry, possessive glint shone in her eyes, and the emotions warring inside waged between fear of what she had planned, and joy that she still cared, if at least enough to save your life.

“You were already assigned to be my judge and jury,” you reply as the smallest smirk makes its way on your lips.


End file.
